


Unusual Shindig

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: When Len gets dragged to one of Lisa's parties, he was positive he was going to hate it. When the party ends up being hosted by one Barry Allen, Len's longtime crush, even he has a hard to maintain his cold composure.





	Unusual Shindig

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank theoriginalicecreamqueen for beta reading this story for me. I do hope you all like this story.

Lisa had dragged him to this get-together. It wasn’t a party persa, there were only a few friends who were meeting to have some fun. A friend had invited her and told her to bring him along. Leonard didn’t do get-togethers, but alas he found himself going to one now.

 

“Len, don’t be a spoilsport about this! I’m sure you’ll have fun there.” Lisa said with a knowing smile.

 

He knew something was up but was too annoyed to ask about it.

 

It didn’t take them long to get to where they were going. It was an apartment not too far from campus. They headed to the second floor and walked to the apartment labeled 2C. Lisa knocked on the door. A few seconds passed by when the door opened.

 

“Lisa, Leonard glad you two could make it,” Cisco said as he moved over to let them in. They walked in. Leonard looked around to see the apartment was decorated as a bachelor pad.

 

One of the walls hung The Starry Night. Len was sure it was a duplicate. Whoever apartment this was had good taste, Len admitted to himself. Maybe this night wouldn’t turn out to be so bad.

 

They headed to the living room after they hung their coats in the closet and put their shoes there too. They made their way to the living room. He wasn’t expecting to see too many people but was surprised to see more than he expected.

 

The living room was spacious, it had just the right balance of furniture, a coffee table, some potted plants with a nice looking rug laid out. It made the room feel cozy. The apartment did have a terrace as well.

 

Ronnie Raymond, Caitlin Snow, Sara Lance, Cisco Ramon, Iris West, and Wally West were sitting and the couches.

 

They all looked up to see who had arrived.

 

“Hey, Lisa. Who’s the cutie you brought with you?”

 

Lisa looked at Iris.

 

“This cutie, as you put it, is my older brother Leonard,” Lisa told her.

 

“Oh…” Iris replied.

 

“Now the party can start.”

 

“Not before our host gets here,” Iris said. Len was curious who this host was.

 

“Sorry, guys I had to finished the paper for Mr. Stein class,” Barry said, walking into the room.

 

Len froze at hearing the voice.

 

This great apartment was "the Barry Allen". Barry, the one he had fallen heads over heels in love with since he started at Central City University. He now knew where Barry lived. Len didn’t even know which team Barry batted for. Len wanted to know, but he didn’t know how to bring up the subject. Who knows, maybe tonight he would find out more about Barry.

 

“Barry, the assignment isn’t due for a month,” Ronnie told him.

 

“I know, but I am sure it probably needs a lot of work to get it to where I feel comfortable enough to turn it in,” Barry replied back.

 

“Okay, let me know if you need me to look over it,” Ronnie told him.

 

“I sure will, and thank you for the help,” Barry replied.

 

“Now that he’s here, can we get to the games please,” Cisco said.

 

“Cisco, please tell me they are not kid games,” Sara said.

 

Cisco looked over at her.

 

“They are not kid games,” Cisco replied.

 

“What games are you thinking of?” Iris asked.

 

“I was thinking truth or dare or maybe spin the bottle,” Cisco suggested.

 

“How about Truth or Dare with Spin the bottle.” Len piped in.

 

They all turned to him. Len could feel Barry's eyes on him. Lisa had an eyebrow raised.

 

“What I just thought it might be a good idea if we put the two together. It might be fun playing that way.” Len said, as his cheek started to get color to them.

 

“I think it would be fun.” Barry piped in.

 

“Okay let’s do it,” Cisco said.

 

Barry left to go get a bottle. He came back with an empty glass Coca-Cola bottle. He put the glass on the table. Then he went back and brought back nine shot glass and a full bottle of Remy Martin. Everyone gathered around the table and sat down. He set the shot glass in front of them and filled them.

 

“Barry, what are these for?” Cisco asked.

 

“Well, I was thinking each time we don’t want to answer a question or don't do a dare then we drink,” Barry said.

 

Everyone looked at one another for a few moments. Len avoided looking at Barry. If he did he wasn’t sure what would happen. Len was up for it. Who knows, maybe it would get him to loosen up a bit.

 

After a minute answers like “what the hell.” and “I’m up for it.” came from everyone’s mouths. It was then Barry sat down. It was decided Wally would go first whoever it landed on would go next.

 

Wally took the bottle and spin it. When it stopped it pointed to Iris.

 

“Truth or Dare?” Wally asked Iris.

 

“I’ll start the game off with a dare,” Iris said.

 

“I dare you to take five shot from the shot glass and then kiss someone in the room,” Wally said, with a smile on his face.

 

Iris drank the first filled shot glass then she took four more shots. Then she walked over to Sara Lance and kissed her. Sara kissed her back. It was a minute before they came up for air. Iris went and sat back down.

 

It took Sara a few moments before she spins the bottle. It landed on Barry.

 

“Truth or Dare?” Sara asked.

 

“Truth.” Barry immediately answered.

 

“Do you have the hots for anyone in this room?” Sara asked him.

 

Barry took the shot glass and drank. Ronnie refilled his glass after he set the glass on the table. Len now knew Barry did have the hot for someone in the room. Len felt a spark of jealous about who it could be. The thing was, he didn’t know who. Barry spins the bottle. It landed on Len.

 

“Truth or Dare?” Barry asked him.

 

There was a number of ways this could go down, and Len couldn’t account for all of them now.

 

“Truth,” Len said.

 

“Is it true that you can pick a lock under a minute?” Barry asked.

 

Len glared at Lisa. Lisa's eyes widened a bit. She looked back at Len and shook her head. If she didn’t tell Barry about it then how did he know about it?

 

Len took the shot glass and drained it. He set it back down and watched it being refilled by Cisco. The game went on like this for a little while. Of course, everyone had drunk from the shot glass more than four times. Caitlin only drank twice in the whole game.

 

Sara spins the bottle and it landed on Barry.

 

“Truth or Dare?”

 

“Dare,” Barry said.

 

“I dare you to kiss Leonard for two minutes,” Sara said.

 

Len had a feeling Barry would drink from the shot glass this time. He was surprised when Barry stood up and moved over to his side, sat down and kissed him. Everything faded away except Barry.

 

‘God he’s a great kisser.’ Len thought to himself.

 

He was going to enjoy every minute of the kiss. He didn’t know if he was going to ever get the chance to kiss Barry like this again.

 

It wasn’t until throats were cleared did they broke apart.

 

“Okay...wow. I wasn’t expecting to see that.” Wally commented.

 

Both Barry and Len cheeks were warm.

 

“Can we continue please,” Cisco said impatiently.

 

“Fine,” Barry said, as he espied the bottle. It landed on Cisco.

 

“Truth or Dare.”

 

“Dare,” Cisco replied.

 

“I dare you to spend tomorrow with Sara and do as she says.”

 

Sara and Cisco both drank. Neither of them wanted that to happen, so they drank.

 

The game went on for another twenty minute before it ended.

 

The doorbell rang.

 

“I’ll get it,” Len said. He knew it was the pizza delivery guy.

 

Caitlin was leaning against Ronnie. Len knew they wouldn’t get up anytime soon. Sara and Iris were talking, he doubts they noticed anything else going on around them. Cisco watched his sister across the couch. Len wasn’t sure how he felt about that at the moment. Wally was reading a car magazine. Barry was nowhere to be seen.

 

It didn’t take long for him to get the pizza from the pizza guy. He paid the pizza guy and gave him a tip as well.

 

Len made his way to the kitchen. He set the pizza down when everyone made their way to the pizza. Len noticed Barry wasn’t there. He was starting to get worried about him. He went to search for him. Len liked Barry’s apartment.

 

There was a moan from one of the rooms. Len made his way to the room. The door was cracked open. He peeked through the door. What he saw made him stop.

 

Barry was naked from the waist down. At the moment he sat on a black sit and ride an inflatable seat with a vibrating dildo.

 

Len could feel himself hardening rapidly at the beautiful sight he stumbled across...Barry was facing the door. The look on his face brought heat to Len’s face.

 

“Fuck me good Len...” Barry moaned.

 

Len must have made a noise because Barry froze and looked towards the door. It was then Len realized the door was open a little wider. Barry's eyes widened and he froze.

 

Len looked at him not knowing what to say.

 

“Umm...I….umm...I can explain.” Barry stuttered, as he turned off the vibrating part.

 

Len walked in, closed the door, locked it and walked over to Barry. He stood right in front of him. Then leaned over and kissed him.

 

Len lifted Barry off of the dildo. Barry wrapped his legs around his waist. Len laid Barry down on the bed.

 

Barry helps Len out of his clothes. Soon they were both naked. Barry reached over at his nightstand and opened it. He pulled out two condoms which was on each of their respective members within seconds. They continued to kiss.

 

“Make love to me,” Barry said. Len kissed him as his reply.

 

It was a few minutes of kissing before Len was ready. Len put Barry’s legs against his chest. Each of his legs sat on his shoulder beside his head. Len’s cock was at the entrance of Barry’s ass hole. Len moved slowly to give Barry time to adjust to him. Barry was tight. His cock pulsated a few time. Barry let out a moan.

 

“Barry do you want me to continue.” Len hoarse voice asked.

 

“Yes. Hard and fast.” Barry begged.

 

Len started to slowly move in and out of Barry, then he picked up the pace.

 

“Len.” Barry cried out when a orgasm hit.

 

“Oh…” Len called out when he had an orgasm. Barry's legs dropped off of Len’s shoulders. Len collapsed onto Barry's chest.

 

“Damn, that was hot,” Barry commented as he looked at Len.

 

“Agreed,” Len replied with a smile on his face.

 

“We better wash up and get back out there, I’m sure they're wondering where we went off to.” Barry points out.

 

Len went to the bathroom to get clean up first. He took a quick shower and put his clothes back on. He left the bathroom to see Barry’s room was nice and neat his toy was put away. Len did wonder where it was.

 

“You go ahead and head out, I will be there in a few minutes,” Barry told him.

 

Len went over to him and gave him a kiss before leaving the room. Len walked back to the living room and he had sat down on the couch after grabbing a couple of slices of pizza. He was hungry after that workout he had. He did hope he would have more workout like that with Barry. Only time would tell.

 

As promised Barry did come out after a few minutes.

 

“Everything okay with you Barry?” Cisco asked with a concern in his voice.

 

“I’m fine, Cisco,” Barry answered. He looked over at Len. “Hey does anyone else want to end this night with a movie?”

 

“Sure, if I can sit by Lisa,” Cisco said nervously, as he looked over at Leonard to see if he would have to run for the hills.

 

Cisco saw Leonard not even watching him, so he knew he was safe.

 

“I’d love that,” Len said.

 

Everyone else agreed to watch a movie to end the night. It didn’t take long everyone to get situated. The movie they agreed to was Armageddon.

 

Len and Barry had the couch. Barry’s feet were in Len’s lap when the movie started. Len took the foot that was closest to him and began to massage it. He massages each foot for twenty minutes. Once he was done Barry leaned against him. Len had a smile on his face until the movie ended.

 

Len was able to get Barry’s cell phone and put his name and number into it before the movie ended without him noticing him doing it.

 

When the movie ended everyone started to head out.

 

“Thanks for the get-together. I hope we can all hang out like this again soon.” Len requested.

 

“I’m sure we will,” Barry said, as he shook Len’s hand before they left.

 

Len and his sister left. They were halfway home before she said anything.

 

“Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” Lisa asked her brother.

 

“No, it wasn’t,” Len replied with a smile on his face.

Actions


End file.
